rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Memorial Park
Overview Abandoned and rotting away, can you revive this once woderful theme park ? This once woderful theme park is not much in a horrible state as some you might have seen before, as the rides are all in a quite repairable state. Reviving this old woder might no be as hard as it looks, just grin and start... Pre-built Rides *'Wounder Railway' ( Miniature Railroad ) *'Titan' (Wooden Roller Coaster) *'Dynamite Karts' (Mine Train Roller Coaster) *[[Roto-Drop|'Roto-Drop']] *'Electric River' (Splash Boats) *[[Merry-Go-Round|'Merry-Go-Round']] The Roto-Drop and the Merry-Go-Round are the only rides in the park that are openable as-is. Scenario Guide Actually, this scenario is fairly easy. All you have to do is relaunch this abandoned park. At first, hire a mechanic to repair the Roto-Drop. Then set your research to Thrill rides (only have one at start) and Roller Coasters (for the money), max speed as always. The remainder is useless. The most important ride to restore is obviously Titan. You should consider rebuilding Titan first, then the Mini Cars ride, which is really easy to re-complete & open, to give you a quick operable ride. Plus, using only a few spare bucks, you can very easily enhance the scenery around it, pushing its excitement rating up to a very decent 3.55 ! Bump all the ride prices up to their excitement rating, rounded down as always. Then, hire the staff needed & open the park. As soon as you can, build a Shuttle Loop once you can on the park's entrance, just on the opposite side of the Railway's first station. This will give you the cash needed to finish the park's restoration. Add several flat rides along the ways, but keep the vast chunk of space west to the roto-drop untouched. This space might prove useful later... Add some stalls where needed, and this park will turn back to life really soon... For the other rides to restore, it might be interesting to quote the fact that the rides are not protected, which means that you can actually destroy them or delete several portions ad nauseam ! This might prove very useful for the remaining three rides, the Dynamite Karts, the Wounder Railway & the Electric River : For the Wounder Railway, consider editing the stations in order to enlarge them for longer trains. See the underground 'S' at the start of the second station, and try to cut it to shorten the ride and therefore increase it's guest capacity. Remainder of the original track can be left as-is. For the Electric River, you can just restore the circuit as originally implied, or you can change it as you wish. I'd suggest you to change it, like this : * kill the S-bend after the station and the first left turn. * Enlarge the station with the space won on the S-bend. * Destroy the two unconnected parts of the old circuit. * After the first fall, make the track turn right into the hill rather than left into the lake as the original track was. * Dig peacefully until your track reaches the map's edge, behind the bridge of the Wounder Railway. * Dig out, then place a large hill there, across the small river. * Place a big fall straight towards the remaining end of the old track. * Test & open the ride with 10 boats. For the Dynamite Karts, however, you will have a much harder time trying to restore the original track. You can try to restore it as I did, or scrap the ride altogether and rebuild from scratch. Feel free. Then comes the "hard" part of the objective : the $9000 per month on ride admissions. Normally, if you have all rides opened at their highest chargeable price, you may already be halfway through. In order to finish, you'll need another coaster... ...Remember that space near the roto-drop ? Well, if you have the Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster available, you might see that one of its designs fit perfectly well in the spot : the ''Ionizer ''! Place it so the queue entrance and exits are at ground level, then open this bad boy and charge as much as you can. Then, build the rides you still have to build, and launch an ad campaign on Ionizer. You should reach the goal before this ad campaign ends. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad Gentle *Haunted House *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars, Vintage Cars) *Merry-Go-Round *Ferris Wheel *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Roto-Drop Water Rides *Splash Boats Shops and Stalls *Bathroom *Burger Bar *Souvenir Stall *ATM *Balloon Stall *Lemonade Shop *Donut Shop Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Egyptian Theming *Space Theming *Urban Theming Researched Rides (Rides that need to be researched before they can be built) Transport * Chairlift * Monorail Gentle *Hedge Maze *Crooked House Roller Coasters *Looping Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Floorless Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Wild Mouse *Reverser Roller Coaster *Giga Coaster Thrill Rides *Motion Simulator *Twist Water Rides *River Rapids *Log Flume *River Rafts *Dinghy Slide Shops and Stalls *Popcorn Stall *Coffee Shop *Ice Cream Stall Researched Scenery * Abstract Theming Other Notes *This scenario is delivered without any special theming. But actually, it also can be completed without any. *This scenario is beatable in two years. *The whole part of the map above the Wounder Railway is useless for plain completion of the scenario. *Yes, the typo in the overview comes from VJ, not me... Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Custom-Made Material Category:Downloads Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario